Kir Nayrus
Biography Early Life Kir Nayrus was born on Deresnova, to a couple who were spacers. They had left him in the care of an old white foxman, Ushan'u, a Kitsune, so he'd been told. Ushan'u had identified in the lad strong Force powers. But they had to be unlocked, brought forth. The Kitsune had done what he could. For a few years, until he was about seven, Kir had learned the ways of the Force. Then in gangland turf war, Ushan'u had been killed, an innocent bystander. Kir had remebered his hands had become red, so red...and in rage, the boy of only six years, a child, still had brought an end to one of the largest gangs in the history of the planet. By himself. When the authorities came to the scene, wary, because they knew who was fighting, they were amazed to find bodies, some charred not by blaster bolts...but by lightning. Others had been thrown against buildings, still others had had the life choked out of them. Kir had fled the area not long before. Awed, and shocked by what he had done, and what he possibly could be able to do, Kir had joined a small gang of thieves, child thieves of the Sign Mordecai. Under the "benevolence" of Mordecai, an old human from Bespin who taught the children the art of stealing, Kir became a petty thief. He had risen in the ranks, as he aged and grew, both physically and mentally. He went to the public school yes, and his teachers wrote on the reports that he had great progress, but when Kir brought the reports home, Mordecai would simply send him out to steal. Vengeance Exploitation. That had been the word. Kir still remembered when he had learned in it the latter part of middle school. Stealing for Mordecai was being exploited. And Kir didn't like that. Mordecai was found by the police dead, with diamonds and other gems deep in his flesh. Whoever had killed him had impaled him with gems and then left him to die, but not before breaking a few bones. Kir had, after high school, joined up with a small time smuggler who owned a ship, a YT-1300. The ship had obviously been modified to the extreme, and the duo brought in a bit of cash from time to time. Kir had no real house and if he had to stay on Deresnova for a long time, he just stayed in a hotel. But the smuggler had died when they came under attack from pirates, a laser blast rocking the ship so hard that the safety belt on the smuggler's seat had come undone, and he hit his head going vertical and into a bank of controls. A group of loan sharks held an outstanding debt on the ship. Now that it was Kir's, they were coming to him to get the money, money he hadn’t had. Though he had hated to use his powers, he had tapped into them when the loansharks had arrived. They had destroyed his ship before he had struck back. He had raised two of the henchmen up into the air, before choking the life out of them. The third he had tortured till he had gotten a name. Dolphenus. The self-proclaimed ruler of the city of Deresnova, named after the planet. He knew Dolphenus very well. Personally you could say. If Kir had been Mordecai’s favorite, Dolphenus was the one sulking in the shadows for not being appreciated by the “father”. Dolphenus and Kir had always competed. And now, Kir had proof that Dolphenus had tried to kill both his smuggler friend and himself. Life after Death It was then that Kir met Jedi Knight Sidon Kun. Kun offered to teach the ways of the Force to the young Deresnovian. At first Kir didn't know what to do, but in the end he chose to be trained, becoming Kun's padawan. He too left Deresnova for the safety of Kun's hermitage on an out of the way planet in a virtually unknown system. There, the two of them trained in the way of the Force. Towards the end of Kir's training, he felt that he needed to find out more about his family. To that end, he searched through the Force and found that he had to journey to Mon Calamari to follow up on the lead that the Force had given him. That's exactly what he did. With Kun's blessing, he journeyed to Mon Calamari. There he met Aisha Nayrus and Jhon, a Trandoshan, though he didn't know Aisha's last name at the time. They were being pursued by hitmen and he saved them. They enlisted him in their help to free the Stunsi system from the rule of one Don Omak Henlosek. As a Jedi in training, he could not ignore their plea for help. When they reached the Stunsi system, Aisha and Jhon betrayed him. Omak had an uncanny knack for picking out the rebel's headquarters. Apparently one of his advisors was a Force-user, Megistar Nayrus, Aisha's father. Aisha believed that Megistar was using Kir as an agent, as apparently her father has used family as agents in the past. His lightsaber was taken from him, and he was placed in a makeshift prison. An attack from Omak's soldiers ended that after a few days. He was freed from the prison and willingly joined the other rebels defending against the incoming enemy. But then Megistar arrived. He was truly no match for the trained Forcer and was taken captive. Megistar began to torture Kir, using the Dark Side and normal methods to inflict as much pain as possible. With little to no interaction with others, he began to go insane. He believed that there was someone else with him in the prison, named Misthrin. Misthrin and he held conversations, talking about different topics. Misthrin began to teach Kir not to fear the Dark Side, but to use it. Kir was unsure who to listen to, his master or the person who was here in the prison with him. The two masterminded a plan to escape. As the plan was being executed, Kir encountered Megistar about to kill Aisha. He interfered and came under attack by the stronger and non fatigued Megistar. Just before he would have been killed, Sidon arrived. Fending off Megistar, he fought the Dark Jedi, killing him. However, in the process Aisha was killed. The Descent After they returned to their home, Sidon began to detect an overall sense of darkness or evil coming from Kir. Unsure exactly what it was, he questioned his padawan about what had gone on in Megistar's prison. Though Kir wasn't very forthcoming, he revealed the existence of Misthrin and that Misthrin was with them. Sidon couldn't believe this, seeing as there was no physical person with them. He theorized that Misthrin was a spirit of a dark sider, one that would have to be destroyed. Some time passed, as Sidon prepared to take down Misthrin. He tried to surreptiously infiltrate Kir's mind, but he wasn't able to get much information. He decided to take Kir to Yavin 4 to show him the old Sith ruins and show Kir just exactly why this Misthrin person was all about. They journeyed to the system and touched down. Sidon brought Kir to the area and showed him the ruins. He began discussing the history of Exar Kun with Kir, who made a remark that theJedi had been weak and jealous of Exar Kun's power. The discussion developed into an argument. Kir said that he didn't fear the Dark Side, rather he wished to understand it and do amazing things with it. Sidon said that he had to exorcise Misthrin from Kir, who was amazed and shocked. He told Sidon that he didn't think it would work. Sidon used the Force, trying to exorcise the spirit. When he was finished, he was amazed to see thatnothinghad happened to Kir. It was then that he realized his mistake. When Kir had been in Megistar's prison, a part of him that he'd been repressing for years had come to the surface, under the Misthrin persona. Misthrin wasn't a spirit, but rather Kir's second personality. Kir threw a wave of Force energy at Sidon that tossed him against a tree and knocked him unconscious. Kir then took the shuttle and headed to Deresnova. He had a meeting with Dolphenus. In Orbit of Deresnova He reached Deresnova and found that Dolphenus was onboard the system's Star Destroyer. However, he also sensed the presence of someone who he hadn't seen in many years. Deysi, Moredcai's daughter. She had been part of the group and had played Dolphenus and Kir against each other for her attention, even at a young age. He went to her and found that she had married the King of Deresnova, due to her father's connections. Dolphenus had removed the King and had married Deysi himself only a short while ago. Since Dolphenus had ruled the city of Deresnova, he was the most powerful person on the planet with the exception of the King though many had theorized that Dolphenus wielded more power than Isvan. After all, it was Dolphenus' weapons factories that supplied the King's troopers with their arms and armor. Dolphenus had long been dealing under the table with the rebels who fought the King, playing both sides. He'd finally attempted and succeeded with his coup and now everything on the planet was his. Including Deysi. Kir knew that Dolphenus actually had some kind of feelings for the woman, and would be angered if something happened to her. Dolphenus also considered her a trophy of his success so Kir knew that the man would be angered if she was hurt. With the Dark Side flowing through him, he attacked Deysi and tied her up. The he proceeded to rape her. Finally, he killed her. Keeping his Force signature concealed then, Kir formulated his plan to take over the Star Destroyer. Kir went onboard the ship. While he was moving through the halls, he came across the captain of the vessel, Karen Magrem. She was loyal to Dolphenus and he'd cheated on Deysi with her, but all it took was a Mind trick to make her loyal to Kir. She didn't report Kir onboard when she came to the bridge. Kir stormed the bridge but Dolphenus was ready for him, having sensed something was amiss. He'd choked Karen but had been unable to kill her due to Kir's apperance on the bridge. The two of them engaged each other in a lightsaber duel. Mordecai watched as his two greatest students fought each other. Dolphenus had the upper hand with his Sith gauntlet. Misthrin spoke then to Kir telling him that he had to give in completely to the Dark Side. Kir refused, even though he had used it when he'd forced himself on Deysi. However now, he was given no real choice, as otherwise he would die. He gave in to the Dark Side of the Force. With the Dark Side fully flowing through him, he was more than a match for Dolphenus and killed him. Karen took him out of the birdge in the ensuing confusion and told him that the was now the king of Deresnova. He made sure to take Dolphenus' Sith Gauntlet. He told her that she would be rewarded for remaining loyal to him, but that he had to leave to settle some unfinished business. Shortly afterwards, he left to return to Yavin 4 and Sidon Kun. During the trip, he learned to make use of the Sith Gauntlet and slowly got control over it. Yavin 4 He landed on Yavin 4 and realized that he had to keep the Sith Gauntlet hidden otherwise his master might discover it. Also he didn't want to overplay his hand. He wanted Sidon to expend as much energy as possible in order to defeat him, only to still have that gauntlet in reserve. He left the gauntlet near the ship and then proceeded to go into the jungle to meet with his master. Sidon was not happy with Kir to say the least. After all, Kir had left him and had taken the only ship that they had and had gone off somewhere. He hadn't told Sidon anything and the Jedi Knight had been worried, particularly after he had sensed Misthrin in Kir. When Kir arrived back at where his master was, the two began to argue. Kir finally issued a challenge to his master, one that Sidon took him up on. He realized that Kir had been touched and tainted by the Dark side. While he wanted to help his padawan and bring him back, everything pointed towards Sidon having to use lethal force to stop his padawan from using the Dark side. The two began to fight. With Misthrin's help Kir was able to fight even better than he usually was. However, he had only been really training as a Jedi for a small amount of time. Sidon, on the other hand, had much, much more experience than he did. Kir's raw power proved ineffective against Sidon's mastery. It was a close fight, but in the end, Sidon proved triumphant, and Kir was heavily injured. Something interesting happened during the fight. Sidon came to realize that Misthrin and Kir were one and the same. Misthrin was only a part of Kir's psyche. It was the Dark side that was in him that had been repressed all these years. In order to beat Kir though, Sidon himself had used the Dark side and had now been seduced by it. Sidon could have ended things for Kir right then and there, but he decided to not kill his now former apprentice. Now that the dark side was in Sidon, he did nothing more than call Kir a pathetic weakling and leave, though he did not notice the Sith Gauntlet, so wrapped up was he with his new Dark side powers. Kir was left there, dying. He would have perished, if not for the timely intervention of Karen Magrem. She had covertly placed a tracker on Kir's person, so that she would be able to make sure that the new King of Deresnova was safe. She arrived in what had been Dolphenus' Victory-class Star Destroyer that now belonged to Kir. She rescued him, and he made sure to tell her to retrieve the Sith Gauntlet which she did. He was immediately placed in the medical bay and was subjected to bacta treatments in order to heal from his ordeal. However, his fall to the Dark side was complete. Or so he thought. Learning the Force Since Kir was recuperating from his fight with Sidon, he used Karen extensively to consolidate his power on Deresnova. The planet had suffered oppression from the the government for years under Dolphenus and rulers before him. Kir wanted to do something different. He used the Dark side, but he didn't want to oppress the people, he wanted to help them. He began to institute reforms throughout Deresnova the city and the entire planet. Dolphenus had put the rebels down through force, but Kir worked with his advisers to devise an economic plan that would actually help, not hurt. His plans were implemented, and Karen helped out a great deal. She went on his behalf to a number of people and organizations on the planet to ensure that Kir's will was strong and that he wouldn't put up with anything that threatened his rule. While some people understood that Kir was going to help, others wanted things to remain the way they had been while under Dolphenus. Some of the people began to do an armed revolt. For these people, trying to work with them proved futile. The only thing that Kir could do was to fight fire with fire and once he was fully recuperated, he went to work on the rebels. Once they were put down, Kir was able to concentrate on other things. He was ready to get to work, when something happened that would change his life. Some time before, a powerful Jedi organization called Hellfyre had gone to war with a weaker order of Dark Jedi, the Order of the Night. It's leader at the time was Kinsuj Inkstu knew that he couldn't escape. So what he did was gather all of the Order's knowledge of the Force, all of their artifacts, data, and teaching equipment. As the Hellfyre forces attacked the Order's base, he put all of the equipment on a transport and sent it off into space, knowing that whoever found it would be seduced to the dark side and the Order of the Night would continue on with that person. It took a long time for it to travel through space, even with a hyperdrive, but after Kir had consolidated his power and had set the planet on track to recover, the transport arrived in the Deresnova system. More Coming Soon The Force Force Powers Information Coming Soon Lightsaber Skills Information Coming Soon Active Threads *Knighthood II: Origin Previous Threads *Knighthood Category:Mirrodin